oops, that wasn't supposed to happen...
by Kat9
Summary: The rating is for some language and a few themes later, Kat found a spell, but it causes things to go very, wrong for the G-boys,
1. Default Chapter

he he, ok It's 8:30 am, I've not gone to bed, I just finished cleaning the house, the dog is driving me crazy and I've had sug

he he, ok It's 8:30 am, I've not gone to bed, I just finished cleaning the house, the dog is driving me crazy and I've had sugar... *snickers* and this was to good to resist...please don't shoot me..besides I can _see_ Duo doing this...he he Sorry Chrys...

Disclaimers: If I owned GW do ya think I'd be writing fanfics, and They would be back on TV and there would be a lot more GW merchandise out, and as much as I love He-chan there would be a lot more of the other pilots and-

Chrys: KAT!

What?

Chrys: They get the idea…

Oh ok ******grinz** please R&R so I know if I should continue this or not

**********************************************

"Oh come on you guys it will be fun!" Kat whined.

"No" 

"Not a chance"

"No way"

"Not going to happen"

Kat pouted. 

"But you guys _know_ nothing will happen come on please?!! It's just a little bitty snip of your hair, then we can have fun!" she pleaded, 

"I'll even go first" She heard the others sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but if I even _notice_ my hair is cut I'll kill you" Chrys muttered. Kat grinned and snipped a tiny piece off her own hair, then snipped a tiny piece of Chrys' s hair, then Siri, then Tony then Raymond's. She held up the little snips in victory.

"See you can't even tell," she grinned and placed the snips in the little stone bowl in front of them. It was 11:55 pm, and the previously mentioned people were spending the night. Kat had found an old spell book a few weeks ago and had been looking though it. In it was a spell that promised to bring anyone to a person with a few ingredients and the right timing. So as it was the 5 people were sitting around a small stone bowl, 5 white candles and small pieces of string, with pieces if paper and names written to the paper attached to the string.

"Ok now the spell book says we have to light the candles at the same time, then let 5, since there are five of us, drops of wax fall onto the hair. Then we take the stings with the notes attached and burn them, placing the ashes into the bowl. Then we burn the entire thing," she said grinning. Siri shook her head.

"Why are we doing this again?" she asked nobody in particular.

"Because Kat won't let us sleep till we do. "Chrys muttered darkly. Kat grinned and lit all of the candles.

"Now wait so there is some wax, then we'll all drip it into the bowl together." they all waited a minuet making the time 

11:57 pm.

"Ok we have enough wax. "Tony mumbled. They all held their candles over the hair and the bowl,

"1..2..3..4..5.. Ok now stop" Kat counted and instructed. They all picked up there pieces of sting and held them over the flames till they burned then dropped them quickly into the bowl of hair.

"Spirits of all time and space, we ask you to bring us friends to face. The hair to guide them near, the string to bind them to us here" Kat said slowly watching the pieces of hair, string and paper burn.

"God that is the stupidest spell I've ever heard" Raymond muttered. Kat glared at him, then held her hand over the last of the flames, the rest of the group placed their hands on hers and repeated the spell.

"Ok all done, that wasn't so bad now was it" Kat asked grinning. The other just groaned and stood up

"Ok I'm going to bed now," Tony muttered. He and Raymond were sharing the gust room, Chrys and Sirinal were sharing Chrys' s room, and Kat was stuck on the couch. Kat rolled her eyes.

"G'night guys see you in the morning" she said flopping on the couch. Four growls came back in response and the laughed and closed her eyes, unnoticed to any of them, before they drifted off a slight tingle spreading thought there entire body.

**********************************************

The gundam pilots drug themselves into there beds. They had finished a mission that went of smoothly for once, and were up for a few weeks of no missions, just R&R. 

"Man I'm so tired my body it tingling" Duo muttered as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

"Hn" came Heero's response, as he to drifted into the welcomed sleep.

**********************************************

Duo sighed as his alarm clock went off. Music blared, at him. and he frowned. 

'Wait I never get to have music on.. It's too hard to wake up to.' the thought slowly. Suddenly he realized his chest hurt.

'Perhaps I ran into the wall a little harder than I thought' the thought reaching up to rub his chest. His eyes snapped open

'WAIT A MINUET!'His mind screamed as he touched something soft, warm, round and _attached_ on his chest. Duo carefully felt the round thing, 

'Well I can feel myself touching it...this I weird' he thought. He squished it in his hand.

"Ouch!" he muttered, but not in his voice. The voice came out slightly rough from sleep, but it was rich and soothing to his ears. Duo blinked and took a tentative look down, beneath the low cut PJ top were two round, creamy breasts, sitting on his chest, he noticed his hand still rested on one and he took it away quickly. Duo frowned,

'Ok I look like have breasts, admit there very _nice_ looking breasts' he poked one and it moved, 'but I'm not exactly rembering a sex change here' he thought, then sat up. In front of him was a mirror. Deep brown eyes (Chrys I can't rember your eye color!!) stared back at him, a black braid, dishevel from sleep trailed down his, no her, back and yes, those things on his chest were defiantly breasts, and they were defiantly attached to him. Duo blinked a few times 

'Some how I _know_ I'm going to get blamed for this" he muttered, but once again it came out in the girls voice. Duo looked over the side of the bed he was sleeping in and saw another bed; a girl was sleeping in it, a very familiar girl,

She rolled over and Duo got a good look at her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed in a high pitch, Somehow Relena was sleeping in the bed next to his. Her eyes opened and she sat up.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked staring at Duo. Then blinked, at the sound of the voice and looked down. Her eyes widened in surprise before dropping into t mask of cold calculation. Duo recognized that look.

"Heero?" he asked tentatively. The girl looked at him, then nodded. Duo blinked.

"It's me Duo," He responded. Heero looked down at the chest and pulled the top up a little to cover the breasts that were _not_ supposed to be there.

"What's going on?" he asked coldly. The female Duo shrugged.

Suddenly 5 male voices screamed from downstairs

"But that was our voices, bet you they can tell us what's going on. "Duo muttered. They both stood up and started for the door. Duo caught sight of the body he was in again.

'Yes, defiantly nice breast's' he thought as he glanced over it curiously, and then walked downstairs with the Heero/ Relena person.


	2. oops... that wasn't supposed ot happen, ...

Hi ya'll

Hi ya'll!! Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far! I'm glad you like this. I'm working on chapter 3 it should be out soon. **grinz** Sorry there is a little Wufei ooc-ness, but I didn't feel like having him talk yet. Sorry Wufei fans, I'll try to keep them ic as much as I can but... **shrugs** this is mainly fun... enjoy!!

********************************************************

Chrys yawned and started to stretched, then paused.  
  
'Something feels wrong,' she thought, still half asleep. She shrugged it off as still being asleep, and stretched her arms out above her head, resulting on a very sharp yank on her scalp  
  
"OUCH!" she yelped, but it defiantly didn't sound like her voice. Chrys opened her eyes,   
  
'And this isn't' my room, this is the living room...' her thought trailed off when she spotted 5 other bodies laying on the floor, well one was on the couch but still, 5 others in the room,   
  
'ok... me... Sirinal... Kat...Tony... and Raymond...' there are only supposed to be 2 guys here.... why are there 4 lying around me..' her hands went to make sure her pj top wasn't showing anything and she stopped cold. She didn't have a shirt on...in fact, she didn't even have a chest.  
  
"Wait a minute..." she muttered, the voice coming out in a deep, husky, _male_ tone. Chrys glanced down and her eyes bugged open.   
  
"I..I...I..I...n-no..this isn't happening..." she started stuttering over and over. One male with short, messy brown hair halfway rolled towards Chrys, They eyes opened a little reveling sleep filled Prussian blue eyes. After a moment they shot open, Shock registering across them.   
  
"Who are--" the voice cut off as it came in a rough yelp. His eyes widened more and a hand went to his throat. Chrys looked at the guy   
  
'No matter what he's doing in my house he looks like he's going to freak out on me.' she thought.  
  
"Hey, You ok?" she asked, once again her voice slightly husky from sleep. The other guy looked at her/him.  
  
"What are you doing in Chrys' s house?" he asked. His eyes still unbelievably wide, apparently expecting there voice to change.  
  
"You know me?" Chrys asked. The Prussian blue eyed guy frowned, Chrys felt a faint twinge of familiarity, but it faded quickly.   
  
"You look, why is my voice coming out as a guy.... I'm Sirinal.. I'm a girl..." Chrys felt her own eye widen.  
  
"It's me Chrys," she muttered. The other guy narrowed his eyes examined her.  
  
'OK, I've defiantly seen this guy before someplace...' her thought were cut off as a blond sat up somewhat   
  
"Raymond shut up..." he mumbled. A guy with messy brown hair, falling over one side of his face, answered.  
  
"I'm not the one talking, you are." the voice came sleepy and thick. Suddenly he sat up, his face, reveling one wide emerald green eye.  
  
"You're both talking, now go back upstairs and leave me be," and other voice muttered. It came out with a slight accent. The owner of the voice sat up, a look of shock across his face, incredibly black eyes searched the room, while soft looking black hair settled loosely around his head.  
  
'Now I _know_ I've seen...oh...my... god...' Chrys though suddenly recognizing the guys around her,   
  
'But one is missing...' her thought trailed off again as she pulled a thick chestnut braid over her shoulder. All of the guys in the room sat strait up and looked at each other.  
  
"All of you please take your conversation elsewhere. It is injustice to talk while one is sleeping," a sleepy female voice muttered from the couch. She froze, then sat strait up looking around carefully, until her eyes landed on the young men sitting on the floor near her, then her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards, passed out.  
  
"That was me..." the guy with the black hair said slowly. Everyone in the room slowly looked at him.  
  
"Well that's supposed to be me..." he muttered.  
  
"Kat?" Chrys asked timidly. The guy looked at her and nodded. His black eyes opened wide again, and suddenly he looked sheepish.  
  
"I think I messed up the spell..." he mumbled. All of the guys looked at her/him, then screamed.


	3. oops... that wasn't supposed to happen, ...

Hi guys I'm back

Hi guys I'm back!! I was in Japan for 2 weeks and then I couldn't access here at all, but now I'm back and this is working**grinz**I'm glad ya'll like it so here's Ch 3 ...oh and this is how you'll know who's in what body I'll put the person/body ex:  
Heero/Sirinal  
Duo/Chrys  
Wufei/Kat  
Quatre/Tony  
Trowa/ Raymond  
and the reverse works for them also. I think you get the idea. Also I'm just going to write he she and such by the sex of the body that's talking ex:  
Heero/Sirinal = she  
Sirinal/Heero=he  
ok am I done boring you with the details yet...ummmm.....yes. on with the story!!!!!!!!  
*****************************************  
  
Heero/Sirinal and Duo/Chrys walked downstairs. Every (awake) guy looked at them and blinked a few times.  
  
"Heero, this is _so_ not my fault and there is no way you can blame me for whatever has happened!!" Duo/Chrys said immediately. Heero/Sirinal clamped a hand over her mouth.   
  
"Shut up baka," she growled.  
  
"Ok That's just strange hearing Sirinal growl," Kat/Wufei said. Both "girls" looked at him.  
"What?! It's not like we don't know who and what you are anyway," he muttered. Heero/Sirinal narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You know who we are?" she demanded in and icy voice. Kat/Wufei nodded, so did Sirinal/Heero and Chrys/Duo. Duo/Chrys looked at them in shock.  
  
"Mufh" she tries to say, but Heero/Sirinal/s hand was still clamped over her mouth. She reached up and yanked on Heero/Sirinal's arm, managing to move it enough so she could speak.  
  
"How?!" she asked surprised. Kat/Wufei looked faintly surprised then facepalmed.  
  
"Sorry..I forgot you don't know..." he started.  
  
"That was weird..." Duo/Chrys muttered. Kat/Wufei smirked and nodded.  
  
"First lets figure out who's in who's body, then Kat will explain what's going on." Sirinal/Heero said.  
  
"Hey! Why am I going to explain it!!" Kat/Wufei exclaimed in dismay. Chrys/Duo and Duo/Chrys started to laugh at Kat/Wufei.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! I didn't realize Wu-man could look like that!" she said.   
  
"Don't' call me Wu-Man onna" came a groggy reply from the couch. Duo/Chrys looked at Wufei/Kat sat up.  
  
"What happened to you?" Duo/Chrys asked. Wufei/Kat blinked.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know who I am," She demanded,then realized her voice had not changed back to normal, and grimaced.   
  
"Actually, what is going on is a better question." Tony/Quatre. muttered sitting up.  
  
"Good question, better one," He tried shoving the messy brown hair out of his face, but it flopped back and covered his eye again.  
  
"How does Trowa see with this hair in his face all the time." he muttered. sitting up and looking around. Kat/Wufei giggled, and Duo/Chrys started cracking up again. Wufei/Kat looked at Chrys/Duo.  
  
"Duo," he started, "I know this is your fault. Some how," she finished  
  
"Yo Wufers over here." Duo/Chrys said snickering, "And it is not my fault this time! I didn't do anything!" she muttered pouting a little. Wufei/Kat blinked.   
  
"Yeah, Actually the blame is mine," Kat/Wufei said sheepishly. All of the people in the room looked at him. He grinned and shrugged.  
  
"I'll have to look in the spell book to see what went wrong." He muttered. They heard a creak from upstairs, signaling the fact someone was getting out of bed.  
  
"ACK!!! MY MOM!!" Chrys/Duo yelped. Heero/Sirinal, and Duo/Chrys blinked.  
  
"Your mother! We forgot about her!" Kat/Wufei added in. Chrys/Duo nodded and looked at there new "looks"   
  
"She is not going to like the fact I have 5 guys sleeping on the floor in the living room, it was hard enough to convince her to let Tony and Raymond sleep over!!" he said worriedly. Kat/Wufei looked around, then grinned at the same time Chrys/Duo and Sirinal/Heero did.  
  
"Basement," they said at the same time. They all stood up and headed for the door to the basement.  
  
"Hey Wufei, just pretend to be asleep and or watching TV, Heero and Duo watch TV and Duo, when my mom says bye tell her ya love her and have fun at work," Chrys/Duo said as Kat/Wufei, Tony/Quatre, Raymond/Trowa (who was _still_ trying to get the hair out of his face), and Sirinal/Heero walked down the stairs. The three gundam pilots nodded and turned on the TV,and settled down, while Chrys/Duo closed the basement door most of the way. Chrys's mom walked down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning! You're up early for staying up so late last night! I'm running late for work!" she said, already bustling around, getting ready to go. Heero/Sirinal and Duo/Chrys looked at her then nodded.  
  
"We couldn't sleep." Duo/Chrys chirped.   
  
"Well, for how late you stayed up, I'm surprised." she shrugged,and continued chattering not letting them get much of a word in edge wise, not that they tried to hard to anyway.   
  
"Ok Well I'll see you after work today OK?" She asked looking at Duo/Chrys.  
  
"Uh.. yeah sure..mom...see you then." Duo/Chrys said cheerfully. Chrys's mom smiled  
  
"Love you, "she said and walked out the front door. Duo/Chrys blinked as she left.  
  
"Wow, and I thought I could get around fast. " she mumbled.  
((ah sorry Chrys, but I'm not entirely sure of how your mom would act getting around for work so.... that's what it will be lol))  
  
Chrys/Duo snickered and walked out of the basement with the others.  
  
"Yeah, she's a bundle of energy," he said grinning. Wufei/Kat sat up again and glowered at Kat/Wufei.  
  
"What did you do to make me a weak onna!!" she demanded.  
Kat/Wufei started snickering, then just burst out laughing.  
  
"OH..that is to funny..I'm sorry Wu-Boy but hearing my voice sound like you..." he started laughing again. Wufei/Kat glowered.  
  
"My name is not Wu-Boy! You're as bad as Maxwell!!" she muttered.  
  
"Ohh I like that one..er.. what's your name?" Duo/Chrys asked, snickering.  
  
"Oh I guess we should introduce ourselves, "Chrys/Duo started. Tony and Raymond waked downstairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Quatre/Raymond asked. He blinked in surprise at the 3 girls, and the other pilots, especially when he saw himself flopped on a seat. Trowa/Raymond remained quiet, and leaned against the wall looking at everyone.  
  
"I'll start with introductions, then tell you what happened--" Kat/Wufei started.  
  
"After breakfast." Sirinal/Heero chirped. Quatre/Tony, and Trowa/Raymond looked visably shocked at "Heero" chirping, then standing up and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Hum.. lets see.. breakfast.. "He murmured pulling mixes and things off the shelf and from the fridge. Everyone watches her/him for a moment,  
  
"What?! I'm making breakfast! Talk and by the time you're done explaining everything _Kat_ it will be done," he said, mixing up what looked like pancake batter ((**snicker** I couldn't resist that one)) The others nodded and looked back to Kat/Wufei.  
  
"Ok, I'm Quatre--"  
  
"Rebaba Winner. " chorused The three "girls" Quatre/Tony looked surprised and confused.  
  
"We know who all of you are, so you don't need to introduce yourselves...well except for us to figure out who's in who's body." Kat/Wufei said.   
  
"I'm Chrys Ma--er...Dawn" Chrys/Duo said. He pointed to Duo/Chrys   
"that would be my body." she snickered,  
  
"There's a phrase I never thought I'd say, " he muttered.  
  
"I'm Kat Silver. "Kat/Wufei said, he pointed to Wufei/Kat, who was still sitting on the couch.  
  
"That would be my body, " he blinked and snickered also.  
  
"You're right Chrys, that is a weird thing to say, " he giggled.  
  
Quatre/Tony, was trying hard to not laugh at the sight of "Wufei" giggling.  
  
"Onna!! Quit giggling in my body you can giggle once you're back in yours!!" Wufei/Kat yelled, that made everyone crack up, Even Heero/Sirinal, and Trowa/Raymond grinned.  
  
"I'm Sirinal," Sirinal/Heero called from the kitchen, were a lovely smell was starting to drift from.  
  
"I'm Tony, "Tony/Quatre said,  
  
"Raymond, "Raymond/Trowa said, finally finding a hair clip and clipping Trowa's bangs back to the top of his head. Trowa/Raymond frowned at the sight, but didn't comment.  
  
"Ok this is how you ended up here, short version. I found a spell book and read a few spells, I found one that was supposed to bring you here, so we could meet you. Ummm apparently the spell got messed up a little--"   
  
"Little?!?!?!" Chrys/Duo yelped. Kat/Wufei glared  
  
"OK OK so not so little, but I'll still have to read and see what happened, to see if I can fix it, or if it can be fixed." he said, blowing a strand of loose black hair out of his face.  
  
"Breakfast is done!" Sirinal/Heero, said cheerily from the kitchen. Everyone got up and walked in. Pancakes, bacon, juice, toast, and cut up melon were on the table, which had been set up for 10 people.  
  
"Wow That looks great!" Duo/Chrys said eagerly. They all sat down.  
  
"May I ask a question.... "Trowa/Raymond said slowly.  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Don't see why not." Chrys/Duo said, helping himself to pancakes and melon slices.  
  
"How do you plan on going to the bathroom, taking a shower, and other essentials like that? Kat, Chrys, and Sirinal are females in males bodies, and Heero, Duo, and Wufei are males in Females bodies." he said quietly. Everyone in the room froze.  
  
"Oh shinagami (1)...this is going to get interesting..... "Kat/Wufei muttered. Everyone glared at him.

1) OK instead of cursing IRL I usually say that **shrugs** strange but that's what I do


	4. oops..that wasn't supposed to happen, ch...

Ok and here we go again, all the rules from ch

Ok and here we go again, all the rules from ch. 3 still apply and thanks for the reviews!

Oh and uh… gomen… I'm poking a lot of fun of the GW boys… so please no flames for this… **cowers** you may now continue reading!  
**********************************************  
  
Wufei/Kat looked at the outfit laid on the bed.  
  
".... and you expect me to werethat?" He asked eying the clothing. Kat/Wufei nodded.  
"Yep. Look It's not that hard ok I showed you how to put the bra on and you should be able to get into the rest of it, so quit complaining and get dressed!" he said frustrated. Wufei/ Kat sighed and picked up the offending underclothing...and dropped it back on the bed.  
"This is ridiculous!" he muttered  
"NOW!!!" Kat/Wufei yelled. Wufei/Kat blinked and nodded  
"Fine, but get out onna, I won't have you watching me dress," he muttered. Kat/Wufei opened his mouth to protest it was her body not his, then shook his head and sighed,  
"Fine if you need help call me, I'll be outside the door," he muttered. Wufei/Kat rolled his eyes, as Kat/Wufei walked out the door.  
"Like I need help putting on onna's clothing," she muttered. She picked up the bra again and took off the pj.   
"Now.. this arm here..and this one here.. and then you pull it up like this..."  
  
Kat/Wufei stood outside the door of the room  
"Geze.. what a jerk... about something like getting on a bra." he muttered. Sirinal/Heero walked down the hall, in a light pink shirt, with matching pink pants and white shoes. He smiled at Kat/Wufei as he walked past. Kat/Wufei stared at him till he walked down the stairs, as soon as he was out of sight he started laughing, nearly doubling over. Chrys/Duo walked up the stairs that Sirinal/Heero walked down and burst out laughing also.  
"Oh my god!! That was way to priceless!" He exclaimed as he spotted Kat/Wufei. Kat/Wufei nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"I don't even want to know how one of her outfits actually fits Heero so well. Actually it looked pretty good, well except for the fact it was pink..." he trailed off as a frustrated   
"KISAMA!!!!!" echoed from the room behind him. Chrys/Duo blinked.  
"Wufei's getting dressed..." Kat/Wufei muttered. Chrys/Duo backed up as a few more curse words floated out into the hall.  
"I better see what's going wrong now..." Kat/Wufei muttered.  
"Duo didn't have this much trouble getting dressed," Chrys/Duo said softly.   
"Actually I think he kinda liked the fact I helped him get dressed...he's to strange sometimes," he muttered. Kat/Wufei snickers, and then stopped when the door opened and Wufei/Kat stepped out of the room.   
"What was all the cursing for?" Kat/Wufei asked. Wufei/Kat glared at him,  
"None of your business onna," he muttered, and then turned to go down the stairs. Kat/Wufei spotted the problem  
"The bra isn't done, come here I'll fix the latches for you." she muttered.  
"I do not--" she was cut off as Kat/Wufei lifted the back of the t-shirt and took hold of the bra straps.  
"Wufei...I showed you three times how to put this on... " He started.  
"I did it correctly, arms here and then close, it won't close!" he muttered angrily.  
"It helps if you put it on right side in..." he said, trying his hardest to not laugh. Wufei/Kat sighed and went back into the room to fix it. Kat/Wufei snickered.   
"Poor Wufei... trapped in a weak onna's body... and not a clue as how to put on the clothes." Chrys/Duo shook his head and snickers softly. Wufei/Kat walked back out of the room, muttering and ignoring the two that were there, heading downstairs. Kat/Wufei shook his head.  
"I really do feel sorry for him... but I have to get dressed and--" He trailed off his eyes opening wide for a second then he smirked. Heero/Sirinal walked down the hall, dressed in a frilly, short, pink dress. Her face was completely blank, except for the faintest tinge of pink around his ears. Chrys/Duo blinked a few times, but remained silent till she was downstairs  
"Weird" they both said at the same time. Chrys/Duo laughed and went down the hall to get dressed as Kat/Wufei went into the now empty room to do the same. After a few minuets they both came out of the rooms. Kat/Wufei had an old looking book in his hands.   
"Time to figure out what went wrong, "he muttered and walked down the stairs and outside to a chair in the back, then started reading. Chrys/Duo sighed and went into the living room with the others to figure out were they would stay till Kat got them switched back to normal. The phone rang.  
Chrys/Duo picked it up, since he was closest to it.  
"Hello?" he asked   
"Hi I'm Murry (1) from Kat's work. I'm calling to remind her she's got to work tomorrow from 8 till 4. Kath called off and we put her there to open for us. Her mom said she was here, so if you'll give her the message. Thanks. **CLICK**" Chrys/Duo blinked.   
"This... should be good.. Wufei as a waitress..." he snickered and continued to the living room were everyone had gathered.  
  
  
(1) Names have been changed to help so if any of them read this I'll not be killed. LOL Thanks.


End file.
